


【岳洋/灵洋/我洋】保母车

by puddingboom_0709



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingboom_0709/pseuds/puddingboom_0709
Summary: 他是这两个优越的男人所有欲望的对象，是侵越，是占有，是庇护，是宠爱。
Relationships: all洋, 岳洋, 我洋 - Relationship, 灵洋
Kudos: 2





	【岳洋/灵洋/我洋】保母车

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：all洋（岳洋/灵洋/我洋）
> 
> *不好吃，很短，很含蓄，吃不过瘾
> 
> *勿上升真人，也不是真事，我根本没驾照
> 
> *危险动作，不要在车辆行驶中这么玩

我想我总是在忍耐。

他放任着弟弟的手在自己的后穴抽插，用赤裸的胸膛讨好的蹭着哥哥的手臂，我想他在引诱我。

用下身黏腻的水声，用喉咙曼妙的轻哼，用他隔着裤子抚摸着哥哥性器的手，用他与弟弟吸吮的唇，用他从后照镜中看向我的，上挑的眼。

护送这三位艺人回到宿舍是我的工作，保母车漆黑的窗挡下粉丝的镜头与一切的风雨。他坐着的时候总没个正行，有时摊在哥哥肩上，有时又与弟弟的双腿纠缠着，细长的眼不时撇过后照镜与我对视，他会轻笑一下，带着一丝慵懒和温驯，然后倒进他队友的怀里休息。

他刚染了一头金灿的发，挂着浪漫的耳饰，乖巧的浏海遮不住他带着烟熏感的眼妆，擦了唇釉后果冻般的唇管不住粉嫩的小舌，含住了弟弟的喉结。

他搂着弟弟的脖颈向后倒进哥哥怀中，乖巧的咬住了被撩起的衣摆。

他是供桌上的祭品，是神话中最神圣的雕刻，正在被恶魔吞食。他胸前的乳珠被弟弟含在口中把玩，耳朵也被哥哥的舌尖侵犯着，穴里吞食着哥哥的性器还不忘用手照顾着弟弟，脆弱的脖颈颤抖着把所有声音吞进喉咙，带上水气的眼显得那么委屈，委屈得仿佛这支舞不是他挑起的，爱神在和恶魔共舞。

显然这样小心翼翼的性事无法让贪婪的恶魔满足，他开始细语。

喊哥哥，又喊爸爸。  
喊不够，又喊爽。  
喊老公，又自称姐姐。

是爱神，又是男人肉刃下的婊子。

他还是曲下身，用丰唇含住了弟弟的性器。

夜晚，下班时段的车上。他委屈着高大的身材，光裸着背脊，耳边还是车辆穿梭的声响。

黑色的车窗档住了他吃着性器还能往外冒水的穴，和被体毛扎得搔痒的脸。

我可以把车开去荒野的山上，把他压在前车盖上肏，我可以把他的腿摁到最开，深得要把他钉死在这。

他便可以不用像现在这样，卖力的吸吮又不时夹紧后穴，变着法子榨出男人的精液。

他颤抖着泄在哥哥的手中，又被胡乱抹在腹肌上，被抓着纤细的腰肢重重的肏了几下，身后的男人终于灌进他体内。

他被向后捞起，脱力的瘫倒在哥哥怀中，馋动的穴在液体流出前又被弟弟堵上。

有些疲倦而慵懒的抬眼，又一次，在后照镜中与我对视，他还是勾起了嘴角。

他是供桌上的供品，是神话中最美的雕刻。

是爱神，也是男人肉刃下的婊子。

他在引诱我，拜倒在他的圣袍下，起舞。

队长让他们先离开后，向我表达希望能将今天的事保密，我也并不打算为难他们。

「老岳你太慢啦。」

他在队友身边向那人喊到，用有些撒娇的声线催促着对方赶紧回到他身边。队长向我微微点头，看向我的眼中还带些疑虑，在我再次果断的答应下才迈着快步离开。

他又向我笑了，在队长背向我时，在弟弟注意力全放在两人悄悄缠绕的手指上时。

笑得温柔，我却看出了那么点攻击性，不像在车上那样些许的傲气。我总算是看懂了，他每一次的笑都不是引诱。

他在说，「你看，这是我的恋人」。

放纵着他任性的哥哥，是他的。

在小细节中宠着他的弟弟，是他的。

他是这两个优越的男人所有欲望的对象，是侵越，是占有，是庇护，是宠爱。

这是他的恋人。

尽管他可能知道我一切兴趣的源头都只是他，他或许也同时乐于向我表达，「你看，他在亲吻我，他在抚摸我，我是他的恋人」。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望喜欢//


End file.
